


3am meetings

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: ‘Our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am’ AU





	

Stiles rubbed his temples, he had three papers due this week and was nowhere near done he sighed heavily as he turned to look at his watch, 3 am. He cracked his knuckles and tried rubbing the kinks from his neck.

 

He always took it as a personal challenge when professors would say at the beginning of the semester “You can’t leave this for the last minute” and well here he is writing till he gets carpal tunnel because he has zero control on his life and likes to torture himself.

 

He’d be calling Scott whining about it but contrary to popular belief he does have some dignity left. He sighed as he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest “I’m totally screwed, I’m going to fail these courses, going to have to go back home and stay with dad till I’m 40” he groaned as he got up, heading towards the kitchen pulling out a mug from the cupboard, pouring a cup of reheated coffee. He leaned against the counter looking out his window “God, I absolutely love shitty coffee” he snarked

 

“Just on time” like clockwork every time he’d be awake at this godforsaken hour his extremely attractive neighbor was also up making coffee like a responsible adult should. He liked to make up scenarios on what the guy did for a living, if he tended to leave things for the last minute like he did or maybe he worked at this luxurious company and had to be up at odd times at the night.

 

He tilted his head to the side watching the guy move around his kitchen with such ease, the muscles in his back stretching with every movement “you know this is extremely creepy completely on another level creepy” he brought the mug up to his lips and out of nowhere hot guy just turns around and is looking directly at him furrowing his eyebrows.

 

He chokes on his coffee, his hot coffee “fuck” it starts dripping on his chest “great, just great” he fumbles around looking for paper towels “only I would end up burning by myself because of coffee” as he's cleaning his chest he looks up to see hot neighbor just smirking “Oh great thank you asshole” he bowed his head and the guy just gave him a little wave.

 

* * *

 

So it’s been about two weeks since coffee accident, he hasn’t seen his hot neighbor yet and he’d wish he can say he got his sleeping schedule on track, turned into a responsible adult but no here he was again at 3 am drinking coffee. Honestly it wasn’t even that he was doing something productive, he just couldn’t sleep he ended up laying in bed for an hour till he called it quits.

 

He scratched his stomach as he grabbed what he needed “I hate my life” he groaned. He placed the mug on the countertop as he lifted himself and sat in the middle of the island, he glanced over his shoulder and hot guy was there making coffee as well.

 

Stiles turned around completely facing the window “So hot guy, I’m still curious, clearly you’re an asshole I mean I get soaked in hot boiling coffee and you just smile” he tapped his fingers on the mug _Would it be so bad to do the same to you? I mean would it be something cliché like personal gain and will it bite me in the ass_ he hummed

 

He snapped his fingers; they started glowing just as hot guy was grabbing the pitcher of milk it cracked, spilling milk all over the guys sweatpants and floor, seeing him just grumble was everything. Stiles started snickering, hot guy whipped his head to look at him he swears to heaven and back he saw the guys eyes flicker red. He waved at him with a big shit-eating grin as he slid off the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

So in retrospect he had to assume hot guy was bound to do something back I mean he didn’t know what but those were the rules.

 

Once again he was in his kitchen but this time for food, you can only drink so much before you start feeling like death and Scott was a werewolf so it really wasn’t fair, so he stumbled, he did not fall while he was opening the door to his apartment and he was starving.

 

He opened up his refrigerator pulling out a cartoon of orange juice chugging it down practically finish it in one go, he wiped his mouth with his shirt. Walking over to the window, “Huh hot neighbor must be asleep” he took another swig of the juice suddenly hot neighbor turned his lights on, making him yet again choke on his juice “aww come on” hot guy was just grinning with his arms crossed over his chest, quirking an eyebrow.

 

He lifted his arm, giving him the middle finger “You know we have to stop meeting like this, you’re constantly making me wet” hot guy snorted

 

“So, you can obviously hear me, let me guess the flashing eyes, super hearing, an alpha??” hot guy literally paled, his eyes wide open, his mouth gaping. Stiles snorted “Well are you coming over or what big guy? I’ll give you 15 minutes” he winked.

 

He took a hot shower washing away all the grim he had from that bar, as he was putting on his sweatpants he heard the doorbell ring, padding across the room wiping his hair with the towel he opened the door “Hey hot guy” the man was blushing and he found that completely endearing “I’m Stiles” he extended his hand, hot guy shook his hand “Derek Hale” he hummed “Wait you wouldn’t be from Beacon Hills?”

 

Hot guy- Derek nodded “Ahh then I’ve meet your mom well I assume she’s your mom, Talia Hale? See my best friend was bit by a rogue alpha about four years ago give or take? We were seniors when it happened” he just noticed he was still holding Derek hand “oh right come in, I’ll make you some tea. We both drink too much coffee and considering it’s practically four in the morning”

 

Derek nodded as he stepped inside “She is, I haven’t been home in years, I remember Laura calling me, she was furious. I was in the middle of class I think everyone could hear her screaming” he said as he sat on a barstool

 

“I can only imagine, between you and me Laura and Cora scare me. I wouldn’t get on their bad side. So what are you doing now?” he glanced over his shoulder as he pulled out two mugs

 

Derek snorted, “Yeah, they’re a handful, I’m getting my masters and you?” Stiles placed the mugs on the table pouring tea as he listened to him

 

“Finishing up college, my dad is already nagging me about moving back but I just love it here, no one in the city knows who you are, it’s peaceful and different” he leaned his elbows on the counter, looking out the window.

 

Derek hummed “I get what you mean, here it’s like there’s no borders, wait what’s your last name?”

 

Stiles turned to look at him “Stilinski, my dad’s the sheriff” he grinned “Funny huh? We both moved across the country to New York and we’re neighbors”

 

Derek smiled back “You’re the spark? The one who helped Cora” Stiles grin grew wider “your mom told you about that huh? Her emissary actually trained me. I didn’t know in till after Scott got bitten, apparently I repressed it”

 

“Wait, so you broke my pitcher of milk on purpose” he cocked his eyebrows

 

Stiles looked at him sheepishly “opps? Dude I thought we would never meet that you’d just be the hot guy, how about this?” he leaned closer, smiling at Derek “I take you on a date and we call it even”

 

Derek chuckled "I'd like that"

 

* * *

 


End file.
